A kiss
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Cap 4 up! Las memorias son la prueba de que algún día fuimos felices... [Dramione]
1. El encuentro

A Kiss

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola! Como que soy nueva en esto... me explico: es primera vez que escribo un fic de Harry Potter, no niego que me gusta la saga de películas, pero prefiero los libros... Pero como decía, esta es la primera vez que me baja el fanatismo y precisamente con esta peculiar pareja que por ahora será parte de mi loca imaginación..._

_Yo escribo fics desde los 11 años más o menos, pero hasta el momento de series de anime... por eso, sean amables conmigo_

_Ahora si, a leer!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A Kiss

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 1: El encuentro.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estas?- grita un abatido Ron Weasley por los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts

No era de menos. Como siempre el colorin y la castaña habían discutido todo por una simple pregunta..._ ¿te gusta el idiota de Krum? _

Como era de esperarse, la castaña no le agrado el hecho que Ron usará la palabra "idiota" junto con la palabra "Krum" además de sumarle todo lo demás que dijo cuando Hermione se dispuso a chistar era mucho...

La joven había terminado resentida y se había escapado de la sala común sin más ni menos que con Ron como sombra, pero ésta fue tan ágil en fugarse que el joven Weasley no pudo darle alcance.

Sin pensarlo mucho se escabullo en la sala de Pociones pero para su desgracia apenas entro descubrió que no estaba vacía como esperaba...

- vaya... pero si es Granger... la sangre sucia

- Malfoy... – haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿No te agrada verme?-sonriendo con sarcasmo

- oh si, no sabes cuanto... –hablando con ironía – de todos modos ya me voy... - "¿por qué tenia que encontrarme precisamente con él?"

-Hermione...!- "Rayos! Ese es Ron... "

- Al parecer tu noviecito te busca Granger...- apunto de reír-

-Cállate Malfoy!- tomándolo de una manga para esconderse con el bajo un pupitre- hey!... No entiendo Granger po- Hermione le tapa la boca- hazle un favor a la humanidad y cierra la boca...

Al poco rato se abre la puerta dando paso a la colorina cabellera de Ron, Hermione se asoma a observar como Ronald echa una mirada furtiva por la sala para luego rascarse la cabeza y salir. La castaña suspira aliviada para luego quitar su mano de la boca del chico Slytherin quien se toma unos segundos para asimilar todo...

La joven Gryffindor se levanta como si nada sacudiendo su tunica y cuando pretende salir del salon una voz la detuvo..

- ¿te peleaste con Weasley?

-No te incumbe desalineado hurón...

- ¿desalineado?- riendo- Granger sabes que soy más alineado que tu noviecito pobreton...

- ¿y que si fuera asi? – dándole la cara- prefiero mil veces la compañía de Ron que la tuya... – fulminándolo con la mirada-.

- Te arrepentirás de lo que dices, Granger...- acercando su rostro al de la chica-.

Y sin más salió de la sala dejando a una Hermione un poco confundida.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Las clases habían finalizado hacia unos momentos por lo que los alumnos se dirigían exhaustos al Gran Comedor mas unos ojos marrones vagaban por un lugar desconocido...

Sentada en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione meditaba mirando el crepitar del fuego. No medio en nada, ignorando que detrás suyo se encontraba Ron...

La vista le era tan hermosa... ella, su amiga tan resplandeciente, tan radiante. Sin importar como se encontrase ya sea feliz o triste siempre... para él siempre se veía hermosa... y sin evitarlo se sumergió en un mar de hermosas ensoñaciones en las cuales él y su "amiga" eran los protagonistas...

El crujir del pergamino lo saco de ensoñaciones. Hermione aun no se había percatado de que era observada en silencio ya que se encontraba muy concentrada escribiendo...

- ¿no vas a cenar Herm?

-AH!- sobresaltándose- Eres tú Ron...-recuperando el aliento- me asustaste!

- lo siento, es que como estabas tan concentrada... -deteniéndose en el pergamino- ¿ qué escribes?

-eh... pues... es una.. tarea! Sí, una tarea...

- Hermione...

- en serio, es de... Aritmancia...

- esta bien... –"no le creo ni una palabra"- ¿no vas a bajar? Yo ya me iba a cenar...

- no... no, me queda mucho trabajo

- esta bien, te veo al rato...

- Sí... provecho...

- oye Herm...

- ¿Sí Ron?- dándole la cara-

-¿aun... aun estas enojada conmigo por lo de esta mañana?- notablemente nervioso

- no... ya no- dijo sonriendo

- estupendo –sonrió el pelirrojo para salir con una cara de felicidad que se notaba a leguas

Una vez que el joven Weasley dejo la sala común, Hermione suspiro pesadamente... "_¿qué me pasa?" _dijo mirando el trozo de pergamino que había escrito...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Hey Malfoy!

- ¿qué pasa Zabinni?

- con Crabble y Goyle estuvimos planeando algo en que entretenernos...

- ¿a sí?- sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿de qué se trata?

- veras... pensamos crear una poción para jugarle una treta a la comadreja de Weasley...

- es una excelente idea Zabinni... – riendo – no puedo esperar para ver la cara del pobreton...

Asi fue como Malfoy acompañado de Zabinni se dirigió a la sala de pociones después de la cena para "tomar prestados" algunos materiales de la sala de Snape...

- esto es lo que haremos- siseaba Zabinni – haremos una poción multijugos para que el pobreton de Weasley vea a su preciosa noviecita en los brazos de otro...

- pero, ¿no que a esa sangre sucia le gusta el idiota ese de Krum?- dijo Malfoy no muy convencido-.

- asi es, pero lo que no sabes es que Krum vendrá a Hogwarts mañana por la tarde... y una vez que él llegue... Weasley se querrá morir... - dijo Blaise imitando un puchero- mandaremos a Romeo a dormir mientras tú lo sustituyes Malfoy... aunque será un honor para la sangre sucia...

- eso hay que verlo... -exclamo Malfoy- verlo en primera fila –"me vengaré de lo que dijo... se arrepentirá de preferir a Weasley..."

&&&&&&&&&

- ¿ pasa algo Hermione?

- No... nada Harry...

- ¿segura? Tienes ojeras...

- lo que pasa es que ayer no pude dormir muy bien... en serio, estoy bien- sonriendo desganada.

No sé imaginó que era observada de reojo por el joven Weasley. Concentrada en revolver el contenido de su platillo no supo como se revoco a lo acontecido ayer...

Imposible olvidar el misticismo que se situó en su cuerpo cuando Malfoy la encaró... " _Te arrepentirás de lo que dices, Granger..." _ Y esa mirada desafiante, constituida por esos fríos ojos grises... el aroma varonil que despedía... imposible no recordarlo, más cuando se congelo sin saber que decir...

"¿_Peleas con tu noviecito Weasley?"_

¿Ella y Ron? ¿ Novios? De donde había sacado esa idea, la castaña quería mucho a Ron, pero no eran más que buenos amigos... y además ¿por qué se complicaba con todo esto"

"_soy una maraña de líos"_

Y de pronto, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, aparece en su mente el dichoso pergamino...

¿Cómo pudo?

-Hermy... –moviéndola por el hombro suavemente-.

- Ah! Lavender...

- querida ya es hora de ir a clases-sonriéndole amablemente - ¿te ocurre algo?

- no-no nada... - mirando a su alrededor aparentemente desolado- ¿ Ron y Harry donde se fueron?

-Tranquila, se cansaron de hablarte y como no respondias me dijeron que nos apartarian lugares- tomando sus cosas- ¿nos vamos?

- cla-claro – tomando sus cosas para salir a paso rápido del Gran Comedor-.

Más, la joven Gryffindor no se dio cuenta que en la mesa dejo la causa de su confusión...

Unos ojos grises se clavaron en el trozo de papel amarillento esperando a que las chicas abandonaran el lugar para después escabullirse cual serpiente e ir tras el...

- Granger...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_hola!_

_Wow! Creo que la historia va bien (primera vez que pienso que un fic mío va bien XD), ¿ qué piensan ustedes? _

_Yo, por mi parte, puedo decir que me ha costado un poco acomodar los sucesos con la personalidad de los personajes... pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo! )_

_Respecto a Ron... Todos sabemos que quiere a Hermione... así que eso no lo cambiaré, pero eso no impide que vaya a sufrir, ¿no? Prometo no hacerlo sufrir mucho..._

_¿Qué será lo que escribió Hermione en ese pergamino? Pues... eso lo sabrán más adelante_

_De momento puedo decir que la visita de Víktor Krum traerá sus consecuencias... oh sí..._

_Me gustaría decir que este fic surgió luego de haber leído "El Pianista" de Lira Garbo. Este fic me inspiro mucho y me hizo ver muchas cosas... es más, creo que me enseño cosas que creía vanales... pero, si alguien no lo ha leido, se lo recomiendo totalmente! _

_Me despido!_

_Saludos!_

_Maki_


	2. Una visita inesperada

A kiss.

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola, siento mucho la tardanza. La verdad es que no había tenido cabeza para pensar bien hacia donde quería llevar este capítulo... pero ahora está todo bien._

_Para obtener una lectura más "poética" les recomiendo que usen la canción "Blue and Yellow" de la banda The Used. Pueden revisar en mi profile, en mi página dejaré el link de descarga del tema._

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Kiss

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 2: Una visita inesperada.

Aquella tarde, luego de salir de su última clase, buscó en su mochila aquel pergamino. Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo en sus manos de lo contrario se sentía algo angustiada. Movió sus pertenencias reiteradas veces pero ni señales del dichoso pergamino. Su rostro comenzó a mostrar mucha preocupación, ¿y si lo había perdido? No, la sola idea la horrorizaba, pues nadie debía leerlo.

- Hermione... ¿pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado Harry.

- N-No, no pasa nada Harry... creo-guardando rápidamente sus cosas-debo ir a la biblioteca, con permiso-marchándose al instante.

El niño que vivió observó extrañado como su amiga se hacía humo entre la multitud de estudiantes.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? – pregunto su pecoso amigo acompañado de Ginny.

- Hermione... creo que algo le pasa... –mirando a Ron , dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña Weasley – Ah, hola Ginny.

-Hola Harry- dijo algo apenada la pelirroja pestañeando coquetamente detrás del brazo de su hermano-.

- Así que lo has notado...-comento Ronald- desde ayer que siento que oculta algo. Es muy raro verle asi...

-Lo sé... creo que debemos hablar con ella- acoto serio el ojiverde.

- Si quieren puedo hacerlo yo- dijo entusiasta Ginny- entre chicas es más fácil hablar...

Los Gryffindors se miraron un rato hasta finalmente asentir.

- De acuerdo, lo dejamos en tus manos Ginny-expreso Harry-contamos contigo.

La pelirroja sonrió en respuesta y se marcho en busca de su amiga.

&&&&

No había caso, en la biblioteca había dado vuelta prácticamente su mochila y ni rastro del pergamino. Suspiro pesadamente. Quizas estaba en la sala común y ella aquí angustiada, seguramente lo dejo olvidado ahí; de ser asi esperaba que nadie lo hubiese encontrado ni menos leido. Intento tranquilizarse y concentrarse en la tarea. Guardo sus cosas y cerro la mochila antes de levantarse e ir a los libreros en busca de un buen libro de pociones para su tarea de investigación.

Cuando se empino a por un libro, algo grueso de lomo, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y luego vio como delante de sus narices estaba el pergamino. La Gryffindor se volteo enseguida mas al toparse de lleno con unos penetrantes ojos grises su boca se abrió de la sorpresa de tal manera que en cualquier momento se le dislocaría la mandíbula. El Slytherin retiro el pergamino del campo visual de la castaña con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Lo quieres Granger?- pregunto arrastrando una a una las palabras-.

La leona arrugo las cejas enfadada, levantando ambos brazos en busca de su pergamino mas Draco se lo impidió aprisionándola contra la estantería. El platinado disfrutaba viendo en sus ojos esa confusión mezclada con rabia y frustración. Midió en cada detalle de la leona, sus ojos, su nariz fina y ligeramente respingada y finalmente sus _labios... _ligeramente abiertos, _apetecibles._ Por primera vez vio más halla de la fachada de sangre sucia que conocía, por primera vez vio realmente a Hermione Granger.

La Gryffindor sintió un escalofrió apenas percibió la calidez del cuerpo del chico. Miro instintivamente su rostro y curiosamente le pareció... _atractivo. _Su cabello rubio platinado cayendo desordenado a cada lado de su rostro le daba un aire de misticismo, sus penetrantes ojos grises escudriñando más abajo de su piel si le fuese posible, su tez pálida como de porcelana y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción fue algo que se transformo para ella en una maravillosa visión...

"_Pero él es Malfoy... ¡Despierta Hermione!"_

-¿Qué pasa sangre sucia, tu cerebro se congeló que no dices nada?-cuestionó el Slytherin acercándose, a propósito, más a la castaña- Pensé que querías recuperar tu asqueroso pergamino...-susurro con sorna cerca de su oído-.

Hermione lo alejo con sus brazos de inmediato, despertando de su lapsus. La realidad era incambiable, ella siempre sería una Gryffindor y él siempre sería un Slytherin, un Malfoy y un insufrible. La chica mantuvo la frente en alto hasta reunir el aliento necesario para contraatacar a la serpiente, iniciando asi una de su miles luchas verbales.

- ¿Es que acaso tu padre, el gran Hurón no te enseño a no tomar lo que no te pertenece?- dijo en tono firme- oh, lo siento, lo hurones no entienden estas cosas, ¿verdad Malfoy?-.

Malfoy entorno una mueca de fastidio admirable, ¿cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia sabelotodo a hablarle de ese modo? No, él no lo permitiría.

- ¿ Y a ti no te enseñaron los muggles a no desperdiciar papel en aquellas estúpidas ideas?- deteniéndose en el sonrojo colérico de la chica – Oh, pensé que lo sabías... –arrastrando las palabras- se supone que eres una sabelotodo –sonriendo satisfecho-.

- ¿Cómo... cómo – mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar- ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo? –apretando los ojos- ¡No tenías que leerlo!-caminando hacia el chico- Realmente eres despreciable Malfoy.

Una Bofetada.

Silencio.

El tiempo se congeló para el Slytherin. Una extraña sensación de quemazón lo abordo no solo en su inflamada mejilla sino en otra parte de su cuerpo que no supo como hallar. Levantó el rostro furioso mas al ver el rostro de Hermione aquella sensación empeoró inevitablemente. Quiso decir algo o más bien tuvo solo la intención pero de allí al hecho no hubo acción, la Gryffindor cogía sus cosas y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ginebra Weasley se había entretenido con Parvati y Lavender en el recodo cercano a la biblioteca, se había olvidado momentáneamente de hablar con la castaña cuando se topo con las chicas. Luego de efusivas risas al comentar que Neville había transformado por error su pluma en una rana en vez de un candelabro en la clase de McGonagall pero como una haz de luz giro su rostro hacia el pasillo solo para ver a Hermione pasar corriendo con sus ojos llorosos.

- ¿no es esa Hermione?-pregunto Parvati

- sí, es ella –respondió Lavender- pero ¿qué le habrá pasado?

Ginny se excuso sin prestarles más atención a sus compañeras y salió tras su amiga.

Hermione corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, quería irse muy lejos sin importar el lugar, tan lejos que le fuese imposible volverle a verle o escucharle porque simplemente sentía que ya no podía aguantar ese rostro arrogante e indolente. Habían días en que se cuestionaba si realmente era un ser humano porque aunque en forma lo pareciese cada una de sus actitudes revelaba lo contrario y, para ser sinceros, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Ella conocía a Malfoy y durante los años que ha estado en Hogwarts él siempre le demostró que valía lo mismo que una cucaracha y solo por el hecho de que ella era hija de muggles. No lo admitiría pero solía, en la intimidad de su almohada, imaginar como sería su estadía en el colegio y ella hubiese sido sangre limpia, y descubrió que aunque no tendría que soportar tanto maltrato por parte de Slytherin aun así sería poco porque Malfoy siempre se vanagloriaría de que su familia era la mejor de Inglaterra. Las lágrimas parecían no querer cesar y cada vez le era más difícil ver por donde iba hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. Sin percatarse había chocado contra alguien pero la persona era tan alta y maciza que ni siquiera se había movido ni un centímetro. Levanto su rostro para disculparse pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver a quien tenía al frente.

&&&&&&&&&

Llegó a su sala común con su mirada impasible, sus aires de grandeza y elegancia habituales pero él sabía que internamente algo le inquietaba. Imágenes de lo recién acontecido con Granger en la biblioteca se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza cual película se tratase.

Pansy Parkison sentada en un sillón que daba frente a la puerta le vió entrar quedándose embobada al instante. Era una reacción fácil de explicar: le adoraba. Siempre viéndolo desde la oscuridad de su corazón, venerándolo silenciosamente, rogando por ser correspondida algún día y poder sentirse la dueña del mundo... y ahí estaba él, con su aura tan atrayente ignorándola por completo. Sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de sentirlo junto a ella aunque fuese una sola vez... se levanto de gran sillón y con sigilo se le acerco.

- ¿Pasa algo Draco?-rodeándole con sus brazos.

- Pansy! –sobresaltándose- ahora no, no estoy de humor- alejando bruscamente los brazos de la chica. Ella quiso reprocharle pero su atención se volvió hacia Blaise Zabinni que hacia acto de presencia.

- Malfoy, nuestro Romeo esta aquí- Draco sonrió- de hecho está en el hall con su Julieta- haciendo una mueca de asco- muy... juntitos –al borde de la risa.

Draco lanzo una mueca de fastidio mal disimulada antes de salir a toda velocidad de la sala común de las serpientes dejando a una confundida Parkinson y aun sonriente Zabinni.

Se sentía sulfurado mientras bajaba las escaleras cuidando de no tropezar con un escalón falso y girando con agilidad por los recodos de los pasillos. El idiota de Krum y la sangre sucia de Granger. ¿Qué debía importarle? Entonces llegó al bacón que daba hacia el hall y los vió. Ella aun sollozando y el mastodonte descerebrado de Krum con cara de cordero degollado intentando tranquilizarla. Qué patético se dijo. Entonces una de las manos de Viktor le acomodo gentilmente un mechón de su enmarañado cabello tras su oreja sonriéndole con ternura. ¡Era enfermante! ¡Quería devolver! Luego ella sonriendo a duras penas le agradecía el gesto y se lanza a sus brazos convulsionando esporádicamente mientras el búlgaro le sobaba la espalda.

_¿Por qué tenía que estar con ese idiota que con él?_

Por mero reflejo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ¿ en que rayos pensaba? Él _nunca _tocaría a esa sangre sucia porque era un Malfoy y los Malfoy odian a los sangre sucia. Suspiro pesadamente. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad. Nunca le importaría la sabelotodo de Granger prefería primero besar a Pansy amarrado, pero... la imagen de la castaña llorando por su culpa era algo difícil de olvidar aun más si sentía que había calado profundamente en su mente. Se dio media vuelta y camino lentamente por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras.

&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_siento la tardanza (creo que eso ya suena cliché) pero la verdad es que... no tenía ánimo para traspasar el cap. Tengo escrito en un cuaderno los próximos capítulos pero me ha dado pereza transcribirlos a word. Lo siento. No piensen que he estado falta de creatividad._

_Respecto al cap, solo puedo decir que un no es tiempo de revelar que escribió Hermione en el tan hablado pergamino. Pero no sean impacientes, todo a su tiempo. _

_Por su parte Draco... mmm está experimentando un pequeñísimo cambio... vale, que algo es algo. No quiero enamorarlo tan rápidamente porque pienso que quedaría fuera de personaje, o quizá no lo he notado y ya lo está; eso se verá en el próximo cap. Respecto a Hermione, la aparición de Krum traerá sus consecuencias... ya lo verán..._

_Bueno, Feliz Pascua de Resurrección._

_Gracias por los reviews!_

_Saludos!_


	3. El falso Romeo

A Kiss.

**Notas de la autora: **_Ya he regresado. Pues el preu y el gimnasio me han ocupado la gran parte del tiempo, es por eso que no he subido este cap antes. _

_Agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón sus reviews, sé que no soy buena en esto, pero gracias a ellos me esfuerzo cada vez más en mejorar..._

_Gracias._

&&&&&&&&&&

A kiss

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&

_Capítulo 3: El falso Romeo._

Aun sentía arder sus ojos. Eso explicaba que el hecho que se los restregaba con frecuencia y que recibiera una mirada preocupada por parte del buscador. Después de su "poco esperado" encuentro, el joven le había propuesto dar un paseo para que la castaña se calmase y pudiese contarle lo sucedido pero, contrario a lo que espero, Hermione seguía callada y a ratos ahogaba un nuevo sollozo. El chico no sabía que hacer y el rostro de la Gryffindor no le sugería mucho.

- Hermione... ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? – pregunto por enésima vez en los 20 minutos que llevaban de paseo-.

La chica se detuvo y sorbiendo la nariz se dio vuelta para observarlo. Intento sonreír pero solo logro una mueca con un deje de tristeza.

- Víktor... –comenzó débilmente- ¿recuerdas la última carta que te envié?- termino casi en un hilo de voz-.

-Sí, la recuerdo bien.

- Pues... alguien me descubrió...-dijo con los ojos nuevamente húmedos- y no fue... la mejor persona del mundo-mordiéndose el labio inferior conteniendo la respiración-no lo fue...

Krum se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo cariñosamente, sobando su espalda para confortarla.

-Pero¿sabías que pasaría, no?

-sí-más tranquila-no espere que fuese un eterno secreto pero... –aferrándose a la tupida túnica del búlgaro-... no quería que fuese Draco Malfoy quien se enterara...

-¿qué?-pregunto sorprendido-.

Hermione hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico resignada a lo que venía: más lágrimas.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba mosqueado. La había estado esperando en la sala común por más de media hora en compañía de Harry con la respuesta al gran dilema "¿qué le pasa a Hermione?", pero Ginny ni rastros daba.

El crepitar del fuego lo sacada de ensoñación junto a la voz de su amigo que esporádicamente le recordaba que era su turno de jugar en ajedrez mágico. De hecho, Ronald Weasley estaba a punto de perder debido a su preocupación.

-Jaque mate Ron-dijo Harry no muy orgulloso de ganar en esa condición-.

-Oh, vamos, es el segundo juego que pierdo-dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo enfado-.

-si dejaras de volar por quien sabe donde no sería así-dijo Harry perspicaz-Confío en Ginny, sé que podrá lograrlo...-midiendo la mirada preocupada de su amigo- ya, no te preocupes.

Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero el sonido del retrato de la señora Gorda abriéndose energéticamente lo evito, ambos chicos fijaron su atención en la puerta que dio paso a una pálida Ginny.

-¿qué pasa Ginny?-pregunto Harry preocupado-.

-Es Hermione... –recuperando el aliento-la ví en el hall con Viktor Krum...

-¿con Krum?-pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo- ¿qué hace él aquí?

- no lo sé- dijo la chica mirando a su hermano-solo sé que Hermione no esta bien...

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto Harry.

- porque estaba llorando en sus brazos...

Exasperado, el pelirrojo dejo la sala de un portazo. Harry y la Weasley se miraron confundidos y solo se oyó, nuevamente, el crepitar del fuego...

En eso entro Lavender Brown muy alegre.

-¡chicos¿a qué no saben la nueva noticia?-acercándose a Ginny y Harry-Víktor Krum esta en Hogwarts.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Lavender-respondió desganada la chica-acabo de verlo...

-¿en serio?-dijo decepcionada-Ah, pero no saben donde se quedará...-dijo en tono confidencial-.

-¿con los Slytherin?-pregunto Harry desanimado-.

-¡no!-moviendo la cabeza- ¡se quedará en nuestra casa!

Harry arrugo el ceño, sabía que eso no le agradaría a Ron. Miro a Ginny y comprendió que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-¡Qué emoción¿verdad Ginny?-dijo zandeando a la Gryffindor-.

-sí... ya lo creo..

"_Hermione..."_

&&&&&&&&&

Por milésima vez había leído el pergamino de Granger. Se sentía extraño, mientras más lo leía más evocaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas y más coraje le daba el recordarla en los brazos de Krum... y entonces se daba cuenta de que aún tenía el pergamino en su regazo y que mecánicamente lo volvía a leer.

Era inexplicable. Ese trozo de papel adquiría distintos y nuevos significados mientras más lo leía. Primero sorpresa, luego curiosidad, tristeza, soledad hasta llegar a la nostalgia... sensaciones que creyó desconocidas para él. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás mientras su mano libre buscaba el lazo para después enrollarlo, atarlo y luego levantarse de la cama para esconderlo en el fondo de su baúl, teniendo sumo cuidado de no arrugarlo. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y con la mano izquierda cerro las verdes cortinas de satín con lentitud. Estaba atardeciendo y por la débil luz que aun se filtraba en la habitación supuso que anochecería muy pronto.

-Granger...-dijo en un susurro.

¿Cómo podía afectarlo tanto? Aquello era tan impropio de él. Ella no era nada ni nunca lo sería. No era siquiera agraciada y las pocas veces que había entrado a la biblioteca parecía que se tragaba los inmensos volúmenes de aritmancia o pociones, siempre sería la rata de biblioteca sin ningún encanto. ¿Entonces? El solo evocar versos del pergamino destruía todas sus defensas, sus convicciones y creencias... sus verdades, la importancia de su apellido y su linaje. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía sentir asco de ese papelote mugroso y ya? No lo entendía y sabía que no podía hacerlo tampoco...

... ella en los brazos de Krum... sollozando...

"_¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse?"_

- Malfoy...

-¿qué pasa Zabinni?- dijo fastidiado-.

-comenzaremos el atraco contra la sangre sucia...-muy entusiasmado-.

- me parece perfecto-levantándose- vamos- "me vengaré por esto, sangre sucia"-sonriendo mientras salían del dormitorio. Afuera les esperaba Avery-.

- Malfoy, ya casi tenemos todos los ingredientes, Zabinni se encargo de sacarlos del despacho de Snape, solo falta el más importante... –explicaba Avery- digamos..._esencial_- paladeando la última palabra, sonriendo con malicia-.

- Por fin tiene algo de utilidad ese cabeza de músculo-entornando los ojos-es perfecto para el golpe a la sangre sucia- termino Zabinni.

-¿De qué golpe hablan?-pregunto una voz que fluía de la oscuridad-.

-Pansy –reconoció Draco fastidiado.

-Pues obviamente hablamos de un plan para molestar a la impura-sonrió la morena- hay que aprovechar que _Romeo _está aquí-puntualizo Avery-.

La Slytherin lazó una risita cómplice y luego de mirar al grupo de chicos atentamente se acerco al rubio coquetamente.

-Draco, si quieres te puedo ayudar-con voz melosa-será un placer si es en pro de arruinarle el día a la sabelotodo-.

El Slytherin lanzó una mueca hastiada con toque de aburrimiento. Otra vez Pansy le estaba hostigando y la pobre creía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Separo a la chica y miro a Blaise con una mirada aparentemente "_indiferente" _que hizo que Zabinni asintiera.

- Esta bien Pansy-dijo suavemente Draco- te encargarás del ingrediente principal...

La chica sonrió complacida como si le hubiesen dado una gran misión que solo ella podía cumplir y guiñándole un ojo al rubio salió de la sala común.

&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba sentada en una butaca cerca de la chimenea. La sala común de los leones se hallaba medianamente poblada por alumnos y alumnas haciendo deberes o simplemente conversando. A unos metros de la castaña estaba dos chicas de segundo año cuchicheando alegremente de los consejos que daban este mes en _Corazón de Bruja._

Hermione las miró sin reflejar emoción alguna para luego volver a situarla en el libro que tenía al frente. Llevaba más de 10 minutos pegada en el primer enunciado del primer párrafo de su libro "_Historia de la magia desde sus albores a la actualidad". _A pesar de lo encantada que se sentía al leer, en ese minuto no parecía volver a ella aquel lejano regocijo.

No había vuelto a ver a Víktor desde la tarde aunque ella sabía que iba a estar en la biblioteca repasando materias pero ella simplemente no quería ir. Se sentía muy apoyada por el buscador porque aunque le había confesado que Malfoy sabía de su secreto no le reprochó sino que le animo y consoló aunque seguía sintiéndose miserable.

En un parpadear su lucha interna se hizo oír apagando su conciencia temporalmente. ¿Para qué rayos empezó aquello? Si hubiese controlado ese estúpido impulso ahora Malfoy no se metería más de lo normal con ella. Sin embargo al recordar el porque lo había escrito acallo el yo reprochador que sonaba en su cabeza. No podía cuestionar su propio sentir, lo que afloraba de ella en su soledad cuando ni Harry ni Ron existían en el mundo interno, ella solo quería evacuar aquellos tristes pensamientos, con el fin de sentirse mejor .. pero solo había conseguido un fuerte dolor de cabeza: Draco Malfoy.

De súbito recordó que él aun lo tenía y entonces el dolor se localizo también en su estomago. Sin importar qué, se había propuesto recuperarlo aunque tuviese que petrificar al Slytherin para tomarlo y salir corriendo.

- Hermione...

La aludida pestañeo reiteradas veces como si recién despertase de un profundo sueño al oír su nombre. Giro el rostro para encontrar el dulce rostro de Ginny que la observaba preocupada.

- ah... Ginny-balbuceo como si buscase las palabras-.

-¿estas bien?-sentándose a su lado-te ves muy deprimida...

-no es nada-respondiendo sin pensar- me siento un poco cansada, nada de que preocuparse...

- no me mientas-mirándola severamente-te ví en la tarde con Viktor –pestañeando- y déjame decirte que su reencuentro no fue muy alegre.

-ah... pues-nerviosa-me emocione al verlo, eso es todo-forzando una sonrisa- hace mucho que nos veíamos...

- Hermione... no llorabas de alegría-frunciendo el ceño- te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta...

La prefecta se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder a pesar de que abría la boca para decir algo que enseguida moría en sus labios. La pelirroja la miraba expectante más al ver que no recibiría respuesta bufó molesta.

- No te puedo obligar a contármelo-suspiro-pero te sugiero que no esperes hasta que el vaso rebalse…-la pelirroja se levanto y al dar dos paso se dio vuelta para ver a la chica- sabes que si necesitas algo cuentas conmigo, no lo olvides- sonriendo suavemente-.

Hermione quedo abstraída después de ver a la Weasley subir por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, sin embargo no pasaron más de 3 segundos cuando Parvati Patil apareció a su lado.

- Hermione, te dejaron esto-tendiéndole un sobre-.

La castaña balbuceo un quedo "gracias" luego de ver que su compañera de cuarto se iba a una esquina a sentar junto a Lavender. Observo detenidamente el sobre que tenía en sus manos, era extraño pero estaba en blanco… finalmente se decidió a abrirlo aventurándose en la notita escrita con tinta negra en caligrafía muy elegante y legible.

"_Te espero en la sala que esta a 3 puertas del cuadro del frutero de plata a las ocho"_

La Gryffindor dio un respingo. De seguro era Víktor pero no habían pasado muchas horas desde su último encuentro en el campo de Quidditch desierto a la hora de la merienda. Además, si quisiera verla, podrían verse perfectamente en la sala común de Gryffindor…

Miro la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado arriba de la chimenea y arrugo la nariz. Eran las 7.55 y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde. Cerro con cuidado su libro _Historia de la Magia desde sus albores a la actualidad _y salió de la sala común a un paso agigantado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy Parkinson estaba aburrida. Llevaba más de 10 minutos buscando al joven búlgaro y ni pista de él. Si no se daba prisa el plan sería un fracaso y por supuesto que eso no le hacía gracia: era su oportunidad de impresionar a Draco, no estaba dispuesta a fallar.

En fracción de segundos, paso Víktor Krum por un recodo cercano a ella, se dirigía a la biblioteca, "_Rata de biblioteca igual que su sangre sucia" _pensó. Rayos, tendría que rebajarse pero todo era por serle útil a Draco, sonrió confiada y fue tras el muchacho con una autentica serpiente.

Espero a que se quedase en un estante buscando algún libro antes de acercársele. No quería demorarse mucho, así que usando su personalidad extrovertida se situó a su lado fingiendo buscar algún libro rozando a posta sus dedos con los de Krum.

- lo siento-se disculpo el chico- si lo necesitas, úsalo tú…-tendiéndole un tomo de _Encantamientos necesarios en el día a día_-.

- gracias-fingiendo una sonrisa- por cierto, tienes algo en la capa… - alzando la mano para sacarle unos cabellos disimuladamente- listo-.

-gracias…-dijo despreocupadamente el chico mirando el escudo de la capa de la morena- tú eres…

&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba abatido. Se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo deberes por lo que los ojos le ardían. "_Maldito Snape" _pensó. Su poco querido profesor le había dado un trabajo extra por _"ser una celebridad arrogante y pedante" _solo por haber defendido a Neville de otro de sus abusos de autoridad. Suspiró por mero cansancio apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del mullido sillón. Fijo su atención es la única compañía silenciosa que tenía, pero la pelirroja Weasley no lo noto porque estaba absorta leyendo _"Corazón de Bruja"_. Sentada en una butaca cercana a la chimenea, Ginny era bañada por el resplandor dorado del fuego haciéndose, sin quererlo, más atractiva para el niño que vivió. Quiso hablarle pero los pergaminos que estaban en su regazo le recordaron que aun le faltaba medio metro de redacción para Snape. Por vigésima vez, el ojiverde maldijo por lo bajo al jefe de Slytherin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione por fin había llegado a la sala. A pesar de que no estaba iluminada más que por los rayos lunares, que se filtraban por el gran ventanal, todo se distinguía con claridad. A la izquierda se veía un gran espejo de más de dos metros de altura cuyo marco era muy refinado con algunas hojas de Acanto en las esquinas al más puro estilo griego y algunas perlas incrustadas. Frente al espejo, a su derecha, había un amplio sofá de terciopelo gris que a simple vista serviría perfectamente de cama, más al fondo había un escritorio pequeño de madera de roble color caoba bastante acogedor a la hora de redactar deberes en él.

La chica se percato que Víktor aun no había llegado a la cita, por lo que se acerco al ventanal posando su palma derecha en él. Tuvo la sensación de _deja vu _inexplicablemente, algo le decía que ese espejo le era familiar. Tenía tantas cosas en mente que todo parecía revolvérsele en la cabeza creándole el tan conocido nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos marrones se humedecieron y apretó los labios, no volvería a llorar porque ya era demasiado.

Cautelosamente una sombra se acerco por detrás de la castaña hasta tocar su hombro. Hermione, con algunas lagrimas ya derramadas, se volteo pero no supo más. Sintió unos ávidos labios sobre los suyos, unas manos tomándola de las muñecas y un cuerpo aprisionándola contra el ventanal. No pudo ver la cara de la persona pero por la contextura del cuerpo pegado al suyo era alguien alto y fornido, sin duda Víktor... aunque lo sentía extraño. Cerró los ojos intentando dejarse llevar por sus labios y por el momento. Sin duda había extrañado al buscador búlgaro y aunque no lo podía ver lo recordaba con frecuencia junto a los tímidos besos que habían compartido antes de que él se fuese luego de finalizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero insistía en que estaba extraño puesto que ahora sus labios le provocaban sensaciones nuevas e indescriptibles localizándose así un cosquilleo en su columna vertebral. Sus labios habían ganado experiencia, o al menos eso parecía, ya que hurgaban en los propios de manera apasionada y salvaje a la vez. El chico ejerció más presión en las muñecas de la Gryffindor la que profirió un grito ahogado separándose bruscamente de él.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto indignada-.

El silencio fue reemplazado por una carcajada que iba en aumento, cargada de regocijo y crueldad, anonadada la chica saco su varita y susurrado suavemente un "_Lumos" _ilumino el lugar.

Y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Draco Malfoy riéndose a todo pulmón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora: **_¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que bien. ¿Han notado que este capítulo esta más largo? Sí, bendita creatividad que me iluminó más de lo acostumbrado._

_Agradezco los reviews, la paciencia y la constancia. Sin ellos, no tendría sentido seguir la historia, de verdad, se los agradezco de corazón._

_Bueno, espero no tardarme mucho con la trascripción del cuarto capítulo el cual será... no, es sorpresa (risas)._

_¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Este capítulo se lo dedico a liebre y a Naty, mis fieles lectoras. Para ustedes con todo mi cariño._

_Visiten Dramione magic (el link esta en profile) y no se olviden de presionar "Go" ;)_

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Memorias Parte I

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola. ¿Cómo va?_

_Pues, lo que es yo, aquí, entregando el nuevo capítulo de este fic._

_No sé si lo sepan, pero, hace un tiempo publiqué un one shoot titulado "Amarga Tentación". Éste es, en parte, necesario para que comprendan el giro que esta dando esta historia. De momento los retrocesos y avances en el tiempo se harán un tanto habituales y es porque quise hacerle un cambio de último momento._

_El capítulo cuatro original era muy distinto al que ahora leerán. Difería mucho en cuanto a trama y a narración, según mi perspectiva, pero eso no quiere decir que no usaré fragmentos de él para esclarecer más las cosas, claro, si es que es necesario. _

_Agradezco los reviews que recibí en "Amarga Tentación", ya que éste es mi primer one shoot largo, catorce páginas con letra tamaño doce, y pues el primero en el que imprimo tanto sentimiento._

_Bueno, espero que los "cambios" les agraden._

_Disfrutad la lectura._

**Maki Nirnaeth.**

_PD: Escuchen la canción "Penny Royal Tea" de The String Tribute to Nirvana, es preciosa y adhoc al capítulo. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A kiss

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capítulo 4: Memorias parte I_

Lanzo un suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, la cual fue interceptada por el blando respaldo del sillón. Aquella sala había pasado a ser su refugio más preciado, desplazando a la vetusta biblioteca que la había protegido fielmente estos seis años.

Sonrió por el recuerdo de sus apacibles tardes en aquel lugar en compañía de algún pesado volumen y miro hacia el frente reconociendo a su gemela en el reflejo del espejo. Sonrió hacia su igual y una chica de cabello castaño rizado y con tiernos bucles, con la túnica de los leones le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione Granger se sentía feliz. Feliz porque por fin podía sentir que estaba completa, que no estaba sola y que la vida pese a sus altos y bajos era maravillosa.

Levanto un poco la muñeca descubriéndose el reloj que indicaba las seis y cincuenta. Aun debía esperar un poco. Miro a su lado y vio la pila de libros y pergaminos que indicaba que hacía unos diez minutos había terminado sus deberes… entonces _podría hacerlo. _Tomo la pluma que descansaba sobre la tapa de su libro de aritmancia y un pergamino nuevo que estaba a un costado de éste. Abrió el frasquito de tinta roja y se puso a escribir.

--------------------------------

Ella salio corriendo, con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos. Nunca lo espero a pesar de estar conciente del odio que él sentía por ella porque era algo demasiado maquiavélico para su bondadosa mente.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

No era justo.

Entro a su sala común abruptamente sin mediar si habían o no alumnos aun despiertos o si sus compañeros de casa ya se habían dormido. Nada, nada importaba. Todo era duro, cruel, doloroso.

Una mano detuvo su marcha acelerada hacia el dormitorio de las chicas pero ella no quería hablar, solo quería lanzarse a su cama y llorar hasta que sus ojos estuviesen tan secos que el solo pestañar fuese difícil y tortuoso.

- Hermione…

- Víktor, por favor…-pasando saliva con dificultad- déjame sola…

- Fue Malfoy otra vez, ¿verdad?-insistió el buscador- ¿qué te hizo?

- Por favor… déjame-suplico la chica- ahora no… necesito estar sola-en una pronunciación algo gutural-.

Krum la fue soltando de a poco hasta dejar su mano a su costado, apretando el puño. Draco Malfoy, él ya había hecho demasiado… esto no se quedaría así…

- Mañana hablaremos…-declaro más para sí que para la chica puesto que ésta ya había subido gran parte de las escaleras y parecía ajena a sus palabras.

Claro que sí, y no solo hablaría con ella sino que también arreglaría cuentas con cierto chico.

Harry estaba algo inquieto. Desconociendo el motivo de su desvelo, salio con sumo cuidado de la habitación procurando no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto.

La noche estaba helada y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que le impedían el paso a las estrellas. El niño que vivió se detuvo en el pasillo absorto en la ventana que ofrecía aquel tétrico escenario.

Estaba aburrido.

Aburrido de aquellas cadenas que le impedían decir tantas cosas que pensaba, que sentía. Porque ese era el problema, lo que sentía. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía como definir, ni expresar. Era una lucha entre la nostalgia, la soledad y la impotencia, y éstas se aglomeraban en el pecho, oprimiéndole el corazón, robándole el aliento.

Porque ella era lo más bello y lo mas inalcanzable.

Porque ella era la herida y el parche de la misma.

Decidió ir por un vaso de agua para luego irse a la cama e intentar dormir un poco, pese a todo, mañana era otro día y debía atender en clases.

Dio la vuelta y avanzo unos metros. El sonido de unos paso llamó su atención y entonces una silueta adquirió forma y volumen, Víktor Krum.

Se miraron unos minutos analizando el humor de otro y cuando creyeron estar seguros se dignaron a hablar.

- ¿Es Hermione, verdad?

- Así es…

- ¿Qué tiene? –pregunto con voz preocupada-.

- Una serpiente la está molestando… -respondió con una voz cargada de resentimiento- Pero me las pagará…

- Ten cuidado con Malfoy… -acoto el moreno- nunca juega limpio…

- Descuida, creo saber como ponerlo en su sitio…- sonriendo levemente- ¿Qué hay de ti, Potter?, ¿Problemas con la hermana de Weasley?

Harry agradeció la oscuridad de la noche de lo contrario el buscador hubiese visto su furioso sonrojo abarcar no solo su rostro, sino también su cuerpo.

- Todo… bien –expreso dubitativo-.

- Pues no lo parece –dijo- ¿Aún crees que a Weasley le molestará saberlo?- mirándolo fijamente- Yo creo que solo tienes miedo por algo que no lo vale…

- Puede que tengas razón –acepto- Pero si Ron llegase a odiarme por esto yo…

- ¿Prefieres vivir siglos acallando lo que sientes y lamentándote o decirlo de una buena vez y arriesgarte?

Segundos…

Segundos valiosos en los cuales nuestras decisiones marcan la diferencia…

- Cojo la segunda…

Víktor sonrió e inclinado la cabeza se dirigió a su cuarto, pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo a unos metros de su puerta.

- Hermione te enseño bien el idioma… -declaro sonriente-.

- ¿Qué esperabas? –mirándolo de soslayo- Ella es la mejor…

La mejor.

Sabía que pese al valor que connotaba para él esa palabra aún era muy pequeña para describirla.

Hermione era su todo, lo más hermoso que nunca encontraría, la esmeralda escondida bajo el mar…

Y la amaba…

Con todo su ser, con toda su alma… adoraba cada detallito que la conformaba, desde el cabello enmarañado, las cejas semipobladas, los labios sonrosados hasta la aspereza de sus dedos, todo y aun así sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento por la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero ella, lejos de sus pensamientos se derrumbaba contra la puerta de su habitación con las manos conteniendo con dificultad sus sollozos.

¿Por qué rayos fue a la boca de las serpientes?

¿Por qué no simplemente ignoro aquel mensaje que de partida le dio mala espina?

No pudo, porque estaba en su naturaleza aclarar misterios, apagar su curiosidad…

… y soñar.

Porque en el fondo era eso, un sueño. Creyó fervientemente que era una cita privada con Víktor y que de ella sacaría un recuerdo imborrable…

La primera opción no… la segunda sí.

Porque aquel beso marcaría la diferencia claramente, lo quisiese o no. Porque la avalancha de sucesos venideros aun no la azotaba completamente, apenas la había tocado y con mimo…

Entonces, quizás por desesperación, quiso creer en que el poder de vidente de la profesora Trewlaney tenía un uno por ciento de credibilidad y que, si predecía constantemente la muerte de Harry, cosa que gracias a Merlín aun no pasaba y esperaba que no pasara sino cuando fueses brujos ancianos como Dumbledore, quizás podría predecir las calamidades que la afectaría… pero todo era producto de su angustia porque, aunque la maestra de adivinación le relatara hechos verdaderos ella no lo creería…

… sino hasta vivirlo en su carne.

Ya un poco más calmada, se seco las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y se puso de pie. No era primera vez que Malfoy la amedrentaba, pero, sin duda, esta vez había franqueado todos los límites y por eso ahora debía ser fuerte porque sabía que para mañana mas de medio Slytherin estaría enterado de la gracia de su líder y por ello no había tiempo de llorar, ya no más.

Por momentos, su vista se quedo fija en la ventana que exhibía un cielo apagado, carente de vida por la ausencia de la luna y las estrellas. Fue ahí que busco en su interior aquella fuerza que siempre la había caracterizado y cuando su respiración se acompaso, las nubes abrieron paso a la Reina, blanca, majestuosa, brillante y a sus damas de compañía, las estrellas que con su luz llenaban el vasto cielo de armonía y tranquilidad. Entonces sintió en su ser que la paz volvía a ella y que sin importar lo que pasase, ella podría afrontarlo…

… porque él estaba a su lado.

Víktor… el nunca la dejaría en momentos como estos. Sonrió levemente al evocar su recuerdo. Se dirigió a su cama en busca de descanso tanto para su mente como para su cuerpo.

------------

- ¿Qué tal ha ido Malfoy?

- ¿Tú que crees, Blaise?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- Tendré que lavarme la boca con cloro después de esto…

Avery, Crabble y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas al ver la teatrización de su líder de cuando Granger descubrió quien la había besado.

- Pero Malfoy, ¿Tan mal besa esa sangre sucia?- inquiero Avery – porque obviando ello, esta como se quiere…

- Ni de broma –respondió el aludido haciendo una arcada- Ni aunque fuera sangre pura dejaría de ser tan empollona- sonriendo divertido- además, el troglodita de Krum aun no le enseña a besar como es debido, besa peor de lo que Filch podría besar…

Otro estallido de carcajadas a la que se sumo una femenina. Draco se giro topándose con la mirada de Pansy.

- Parece ser que esa sangre sucia recibió lo que merecía…

- Por supuesto, Pansy- sonriendo con suficiencia- siempre es un placer meterse con ella…

Pansy se acerco coquetamente al rubio, rodeándole lentamente el cuello con sus brazos…

- ¿Por qué no celebramos esta dicha juntos, Draco?

Se entrelazaban en su mente…

"_Te odio Malfoy"_

Se ordenaban en busca de coherencia…

"_Eres despreciable"_

Y ahí, aproximándose, venía el Sí rotundo…

"_Púdrete"_

Pero esos ojos bañados, no solo en lágrimas sino también en desafío le bloquearon.

Con un gesto brusco aparto a la morena y subió a paso acelerado a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, ¿de qué iba Malfoy?

Pansy fijo la mirada en la puerta creyendo que así ésta se abriría y Draco la invitaría a pasar…

… ilusa.

Lejos de pasar, Draco se agarraba la cabeza desesperado. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Hacia donde se había ido la dicha de humillarla, esa que instantes atrás le danzaba el orgullo?

El pergamino….

… su caligrafía fina y ordenada…

… sus palabras…

¡No!

¡Qué alguien las borre de su mente!

Imposible, se habían grabado a fuego vivo en su mente, y sin saberlo, también en su ser…

¡Maldita Granger! ¡Mil veces maldita!

Y así se extendían por su memoria… como el virus del resfrío que se al leve estornudo infecta a un gran numero de personas…

"_Te odio…"_

Esas palabras…

"_Te odio Malfoy"_

Ganaban peso, ganaban terreno dentro de sí…

"_¡Te odio!"_

… y le hacían revivir los acontecimientos que hacía algunos minutos protagonizó.

La carcajada falsa que lo protegió, la punzaba en el pecho que lo acongojo al ver sus lágrimas fluir bajo esos ojos resentidos…

Granger…

"_Aparentemente, puede que tenga el mundo en mis manos_

_pero, ¿Quién sabe realmente lo que hay en mi interior?_

_Hay mucho más bajo lo aparente, más allá de aquella sonrisa_

_hay lágrimas secas que mueren en risas alegres._

_Nadie lo sabe, nadie podrá tocar este pequeño mundo propio_

_donde las fantasías vienen y van como pájaros surcando el cielo,_

_donde los sentimientos se tiñen de rojo y azul,_

_donde el océano nunca deja de brillar bajo el sol…_

… _no hay ni luz ni oscuridad,_

_solo esta máscara que no deja de llorar…_

_El dolor morirá donde nace la noche en este eterno ensueño._

_Esos condenados ojos no dejaran morir la imaginación errante_

_que desnuda los mas viles deseos y enaltece los bellos ritos._

_Entonces la máscara se romperá y descubrirá aquel rostro_

_lozano que se opaco por temor._

_En las alturas soltare estas ataduras_

_Y no habrá más necesidad…_

… _de sufrir."_

Sus palabras, su sentir, su dolor…

Latían dentro de su cuerpo, como si ese cúmulo de sufrimiento le perteneciera.

"_Y no habrá más necesidad… de sufrir"_

Sufrir, sufrir…

"_Te odio"_

Y la espina se iba clavando de a poco en su corazón…

"_Y no habrá más necesidad…"_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

Apretó los puños buscando aligerar esa carga, invisible, que le oprimía, que le escaseaba el aire.

¿Quién era ella en realidad?

¿Por qué le provocaba aquello?

"_En las alturas soltare estas ataduras"_

¿Ataduras? ¿Cuáles?

_- Te convertirás en Mortífago y le servirás al Lord Oscuro…_

_- Si padre…_

"_¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo!"_

_- Debes destruir a los sangre sucia…_

_- sí padre…_

"_No me obliguen… no quiero hacerlo, no quiero herir a nadie"_

"_¡No!"_

Ataduras…

"_¡Maldita sea!"_

Dolor…

_- Extiende el brazo…_

"_¡POR FAVOR NO!"_

_- Morsmordre…._

"_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

…

_- Felicidades, ya eres de los nuestros Draco…_

_- Es un honor servirle mi Lord…_

Esta maldita marca… la prueba de la esclavitud.

"_Entonces la máscara se romperá y descubrirá aquel rostro"_

¿Cuál era su verdadero rostro? ¿Cuál?

Tantas preguntas carentes de respuestas, tanta angustia, tanto dolor…

Calló de rodillas sosteniéndose aun la cabeza con las manos, con los labios apretados conteniendo un gemido.

No más… no más…

--------------------------------

Abrió la puerta inspeccionando la estancia con anhelo y al verla sentada en el sofá sonrió de lado. Le había sido muy difícil ir a su encuentro evadiendo a sus compañeros de casa que últimamente estaba muy atento a sus pasos, pero había valido la pena, vaya que sí…

Se acerco lentamente, queriendo sorprenderla ya que, por lo que podía observar, estaba concentrada escribiendo _algo. _ Sus pasos lo situaron a su costado izquierdo apreciando mejor su perfil, dándose cuenta de sus ojos cerrados y la rigidez de su mano en torno a la pluma, sobre el papel. Agudizo su sonrisa al hallarla _dormida._

Era una visión maravillosa. Su cabello castaño lleno de bucles reposando en sus hombros, sus largas pestañas acariciando sus suaves mejillas, sus suaves manos sosteniendo la prueba de su secreto mutuo. Arqueo una ceja divertido al hallar a su cotado derecho la exuberante pila de libros y pergaminos, de seguro le estuvo esperando adelantando deberes…

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se sentó a su lado. Delicadamente le quito la pluma y la guardo en su estuche, cerro el botecito de tinta y tomo el cuaderno para cerrarlo… o eso planeaba hacer. La curiosidad lo impulso a leer un párrafo del texto que abarcaba un buen turro de hojas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, ella … ella estaba escribiendo…

- No tienes remedio Granger…. –susurro cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo en lo alto de la pila de libros.

Hermione se movió, aun dormida, y por instantes se asusto al pensar que la había despertado, pero lejos de pasar, inconcientemente se le pego al brazo mientras sus labios surcaban una leve sonrisa.

Draco la miro sintiendo que nada era suficientemente valioso como ella, como ese momento, como abrazarla y tenderse en el sofá con ella en sus brazos, como besar su frente y acariciar su cabello…

Nada era más valioso que ella…

Nada era más valioso que ese "ahora"…

- Draco…

La voz adormilada de la chica lo sobresalto un poco, fijo sus ojos en ella para sorprenderla con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Buenas noches bella durmiente- dijo en son de burla- ¿Has soñado conmigo?

La aludida sonrió y apoyo de buena nueva su rostro en su pecho.

- Pues sí, soñé bonito – aferrándose a su camisa blanca- soñé con un rubito que me deja esperando y que se me aparecía levitando cuando le llamaba…

- ¿Es eso una indirecta, Granger? –pregunto jugando con un bucle-.

- No… - sonriendo traviesa- … del todo. Pero me preocupe al ver que te tardabas, pensé que no vendrías…

- Lo siento –deslizando su dedo índice por su mejilla- últimamente me es más difícil salir de la sala común sin ser sorprendido…

Hermione se levanto lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedasen enfrentados.

- ¿Crees que sospechen? –dijo seria, en tono preocupado- No deberían, hemos sido muy cuidadosos… -hablando aceleradamente-.

- Tranquila… -tomándola de las mejillas- de seguro Parkinson movió a sus peones porque ya no le presto atención, pensará que estoy con una chica…- acomodando un rizo tras su oreja- suele ponerse así con frecuencia…

- ¿Con frecuencia? –pregunto endureciendo el rostro- Por como lo dices creo que es un viejo hábito tuyo…

- ¿Estás celosa, Hermione? –sonriendo ampliamente con un deje de satisfacción-

- Sí y mucho –ironizando- ¿Tú qué crees, Draco Malfoy?

El rubio alzo su rostro rozando su nariz con la de la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente.

- Boba… -susurrando- eres la única…

Ella quedo anonadada por sus palabras, pero no pudo mediar palabra al sentir sus labios uniéndose a los suyos. Cerró los ojos complacida mientras se entregaba al beso y al momento…

… momento que con el tiempo evocaría un sin número de veces en aquellas cuatro paredes…

-----------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡12 páginas en Word! Es un gran avance para ser capítulo y no one shoot (mi promedio por capítulo son 6 a 7 páginas)._

_¿Qué piensan de la escena de lucha internar de Draco? La verdad es que no sé como la escribí, debió ser el efecto de la canción "Penny Royal Tea" en versión String. Te pone un pelin depresiva si la escuchas durante media hora mientras escribes… pero que se adecua, se adecua definitivamente con las escenas tristes de este capítulo. ¿Cómo estuvo la escena Dramione? Siempre quise que me abrazaran mientras duermo, por eso Draco pillo a Hermione dormidilla y soñando de lo lindo… y la escena de celos… pues que yo me pondría igual me dicen de esa manera el motivo del atraso…_

_En fin… aun tengo las manos malas y la garganta me duele a morir, les dejo esperando con todas mis fuerzas que el capítulo les haya gustado._

_Me despido, cuídense._

**Maki Nirnaeth.**

_PD: Presionen "Go" y déjenme su comentario._


End file.
